Daughter of the Sea: A Leo Valdez Love Story
by MagentaCharbonettLaRue
Summary: What if Percy had a little sister that he didn't know about? What if she went on a search to find him, landing her on the Argo 2? What if she lost her voice in the process? What if she fell for Leo Valdez; Bad Boy Supreme Well, I guess you'll have to read it to find out huh? *disclaimer* I also have this story posted on under the name Maggie and Marcy...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my readers. First, I'd like to thank you for reading y story. it means so much to me! Second: If I have an error of any sort in my story, please do not hesitate to tell me. Constructive criticism will be gratefully received, but be polite about it please. Also, I am publishing this story on as well, under a different name. So, no I'm not copying this from someone. this is all original work... Well, I'm going to hush up now and let you get to the story, I promise my author's notes wont usually be this long. Enjoy! ~Maggie LaRue**

Chapter 1

'Dear Dream Diary

So, my aunt told me to keep this diary to help me figure out my dreams. She says that it's important, but I'm not sure why. She wouldn't tell me. So, here it goes.

Last night, I dreamed that I was outside. I looked around. It was bright, and there were a lot of people. We were in front of a large building. I recognized it from my books. It was the Coliseum in Rome. About 5 feet to my right, a glowing white horse appeared. It nickered at me and turned its head, like it wanted me to follow it. I started walking towards it and it headed towards the Coliseum. When we got close, it disappeared and everything went black. Then, a bunch of random images flashed by: a calendar with July 1st circled in red, a very familiar boy with curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, a bronze jar, a large tireme, and a picture of a family; a mother with two children, a toddler boy and a baby girl. It was the picture that had changed everything; my true family. That's when I woke up. I-'

"Ariel," my aunt yelled from downstairs, "are you up yet? Breakfast is ready!" I sighed and put down my notebook. "Yeah, I'm up. I'll be down in a minute!" I reached down next to my bed, grabbing my laptop. I logged onto Pandora and clicked on 'Disney Song's radio'. _For the First Time in Forever _started to play as I danced around my room, singing while finding something to wear. I finally decided on my favorite blue skinny jeans with a light blue jean button up shirt, tied just at my belly button, with a black tank top underneath and my black beanie over my short black hair. I put on my glasses and black sneakers and ran down stairs, turning off my music on the way.

I danced down the stairs and into the kitchen, where I was greeted by my aunt in her floral print apron. She looked beautiful, as usual, with her long dark hair swept over one shoulder. She wore an elegant black dress and diamond jewelry under her apron, her talon like nails painted bright red. I stopped in front of her and curtsied before sitting down. It was one of her rules. Something about it being respectful, but I really didn't care. "Morning Auntie Dea, what's for breakfast?" She smiled and set my plate down in front of me. "Pancakes and bacon, your favorite," she said. I nodded. "Thank you Auntie." I picked up my fork and started eating as she sat across from me. I looked at everything except for her.

Now, I should probably clear some things up. You see, Auntie Dea isn't really my aunt. She's not even related to me. She's a witch. Like, a literal magic spell casting type witch. She kidnapped me when I was little because I had 'great potential' or something like that. See, I can do magic. My mother was blessed by Hecate while she was pregnant with me and now I have magic. I know, it sounds totally crazy right? Well, it doesn't end there. I'm actually a demigod, the daughter of Poseidon. So, not only do I do magic, but I have like crazy water powers and can breathe underwater and stuff. So, I guess my name kind of fits. An old friend of mine always called me 'Mermaid', but he didn't know the half of it.

So, anyways I finished my breakfast and excused myself, curtsying on the way out. I went back up to my room to upload another video. I'm a YouTuber. I upload song covers every other day to keep my voice in good shape, along with the occasional game play. I pulled out my camera and tripod, setting it up to record. I grabbed my laptop pulling up YouTube to get the instrumental of my song. Today, I chose 'I Can Go the Distance' from my favorite Disney movie Hercules. It always reminded me of the only friend I ever had. It has been exactly 6 years since I last saw him, but I never forgot him.

I sat down on my bed with my legs folded under me and pressed record. I smiled into the camera. "Hello all my loyal merpeople! It's Princess Ariel coming back to you with another song cover. Today I have a very special song for you. Exactly six years ago I was separated from my best friend in the whole world. His name was Leo and he was the first friend I ever had. I haven't seen him since, but I'll never forget him. Even though he was going through a rough time when we met, he always believed that he could make it through. So the song I have chosen for today is 'I Can Go the Distance' from Disney's Hercules. Hope you guys enjoy it!" I paused and turned to press play on the instrumental. I looked back into the camera and started to sing. When I finished, I smiled again and signed off. I grabbed the camera and watched it to make sure it was good, then plugged it into my computer to upload it.

I'd always been told that I had a beautiful voice, but the first person to tell me that was Leo. When we met, I was sitting in a tree that sat in between our houses. He had come outside and heard me singing. He introduced himself and we became instant friends. I still remember it like it was yesterday…

_I was 7 years old, going on 8. I didn't know about my real family, I didn't know about my powers, and I was happy. It was just after lunch. I had finished my school work early so I went outside to play. I climbed the big oak tree in the side yard and sat on one of the higher branches, swinging my legs and singing songs from The Little Mermaid. Another kid had moved into the house next door yesterday. He looked nicer than the others. All the other kids were mean and wouldn't talk to me or play with me. He had waved at me when he saw me sitting in the tree. My aunt told me that the house next door was a foster home. A home for kids who didn't have family to take care of them, so other families took them in. _

_I leaned back against the tree and watched the birds flying around. It was the middle of spring and everything was beautiful. I closed my eyes and started softly singing 'Part of Your World.' I was at the chorus when a voice below me said, "Hi!" I jumped a little and looked down. It was the boy from next door! "Hi." I replied smiling. He smiled back. "Can I come up too?" I nodded and watched as he climbed up. He sat next to me on the branch and stuck out his hand. "I'm Leo. What's your name?" I shook his hand. "I'm Ariel." He grinned mischievously "Like the mermaid?" I nodded. "That's so cool! You have a really pretty voice too, just like hers. You know what, I'm gonna call you Mermaid now." We both laughed and at that moment, I knew we'd be good friends._

I pulled myself out of the memory and walked over to my jewelry box and opened it. I reached in and pulled out a simple ring with a plastic green gem, the kind you'd find in a gumball machine at the store. It was faded from age and chipped in places. I tried to put it on but it was too small. I sighed and sat back on my bed, looking at it. It was my friendship ring from Leo. He had one just like it, but his was red. I dug around my jewelry box until I found an old silver chain. I strung the ring on and slipped it over my head. The ring rested on the front of my shirt, its faded gem still managing to catch the light. I smiled and lay back on my bed, daydreaming about seeing Leo again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_We've got to work, work, to work this out. We'll make things right- the sun will shine! If we…" _I danced around my room and sang to High School Musical 2, having a blast and getting in my workout for the day. Dancing is a lot harder than it looks! I'd finished all my school work in a record-shattering 3 hours and figured I needed a break.

The song finished and I sat down on my bed, breathing hard. I placed my head in my hands and began quoting lines as the characters said them. It was official: I needed a life, or maybe just some new movies. I'd practically memorized all the ones on my shelf. I'd beaten all of my video games, and quadruple-read all of my books. I was officially bored.

I abandoned the line reciting and grabbed my notebook and pencil. I opened up to a new page and began sketching. As I drew, I thought over my dream. It had been the same thing for almost a week now and I still didn't understand it completely, but there was one thing I was certain of; I needed to get to Rome by that date. Maybe I'd find my family? It was all connected, I was sure. Just one question; How? I'd saved up quite a bit of cash from all the allowances Auntie Dea had given me, but I didn't think it would be nearly enough for a plane ticket out of the country. Plus there was the problem of a passport… No, I'd have to think of something else.

I sighed and looked at my drawing. My eyes widened as I examined it. It was that boy in my dream, the one with the brown hair. I smiled and reached for my colored pencils. I pulled out one of my darker browns and began shading in his hair. I had almost finished when I heard a soft tapping on my door. I looked up and saw my aunt standing in the doorway. I closed my sketchbook and stood up. "Hello Auntie." She smiles sweetly. "Hello dear. I just wanted to let you know that there are customers on their way in. You know what that means." I sigh and nod.

She waves her hand, muttering something in an ancient tongue. A glowing orb comes out of my mouth and floats into the locket around her neck, making it glow a beautiful blue-green. She shakes her head. "If I could just trust you to behave, I wouldn't have to do this. I'll be back soon and you can have it back." She turns and leaves without another word. I roll my eyes and sit back down on my bed. 'Gotta Go My Own Way' starts to play and I open my mouth to sing, but nothing comes out. I sigh and lay back on the bed, picking at the stitches on the flowery bedspread. She took my voice again. _'If I could just trust you...' _'Maybe if I weren't a captive here' I thought bitterly. I thought about that day, 6 months ago. It had been a typical day for us…

_A few 'customers' had stumbled upon her shop. This time, like most, they were demigods. Heroes. I had followed her into the shop without her knowing. I watched as she charmed the demigods with her magic, leading them around and showing her their wares. The boys had been quick to follow and succumb to the spell, but the girl was skeptical, the charmspeak not working entirely. She had hung back slightly. When Auntie Dea had gone to a different floor, I called out to the girl. 'Hey!' I quickly explained my predicament when Auntie Dea appeared out of nowhere. That's when things went wrong. She pushed me back into the doorway that connected our house to her store, locking it behind me. I heard screaming from the demigods and I started banging on the door, crying. She had come back in a few minutes later to find me curled up on the floor, face stained with tears. _

From that day foreword, she began taking precautions to keep me from escaping. She locked the doors and sealed them with magic. She took my voice to keep me from calling for help, and she placed a specialized spell around the house to keep me from leaving. I was officially trapped.

**A/N: So, the chapter isn't quite done yet, but I wanted to get at least this much up. I'll be finishing it soo. Hopefully by Monday night at the latest.**


End file.
